Privacy Policy
Privacy Policy Last updated: October 13, 2018. [[Main Page|'The Infinite Alliance: Heroes of Infinity']] operates this website. This page informs you of our policies regarding the collection, use and disclosure of Personal Information when you use our Service. We will not use or share your information with anyone except as described in this Privacy Policy. This Privacy Policy for The Infinite Alliance: Heroes of Infinity is powered by TermsFeed. We use your Personal Information for providing and improving the Service. By using the Service, you agree to the collection and use of information in accordance with this policy. Information Collection And Use While using our Service, we may ask you to give us certain personally identifiable information used to contact or find you. Personally identifiable information may include, but is not limited to, your name ("Personal Information"). Log Data We collect information that your browser sends when you visit our Service ("Log Data"). This Log Data may include information such as your computer's Internet Protocol ("IP") address, browser type, browser version, the pages of our Service that you visit, the time and date of your visit, the time spent on those pages and other statistics. Cookies Cookies are files with small amount of data, which may include an anonymous unique identifier. Cookies are sent to your browser from a web site and stored on your computer's hard drive. We use "cookies" to collect information. You can instruct your browser to refuse all cookies or to show when a cookie is sent. However, if you do not accept cookies, you're not allowed to use some portions of our Service. Editing Pages Most pages on the wiki are protected, so if you're looking to Service Providers We may use third-party companies and people to help our Service, to provide the Service on our behalf, to do Service-related services or to aid us in analyzing how our Service is used. These third parties have access to your Personal Information only to do these tasks on our behalf and are obligated not to disclose or use it for any other purpose. Security The security of your Personal Information is important to us, but remember that no method of transmission over the Internet, or method of electronic storage is 100% secure. While we strive to use commercially acceptable means to protect your Personal Information, we cannot guarantee its absolute security. Links To Other Sites Our Service may contain links to other sites that are not operated by us. If you click on a third-party link, you will be directed to that third party's site. We strongly recommend you to check the Privacy Policy of every site you visit. We have no control over, and assume no responsibility for the content, privacy policies or practices of any third-party sites or services. Children's Privacy Our Service does not address anyone under the age of 13 ("Children"). We do not knowingly collect personally identifiable information from children under 13. If you are a parent or guardian and you are aware that your Children has provided us with Personal Information, please contact us. If we discover that a Children under 13 has provided us with Personal Information, we will delete such information from our servers immediately. Changes To This Privacy Policy We may update our Privacy Policy from time to time. We will let you know of any changes by posting the new Privacy Policy on this page. You are advised to check this Privacy Policy periodically for any changes. Changes to this Privacy Policy are effective when they are posted on this page. Contact Us If you have any questions about this Privacy Policy, please contact us. Category:Browse